


First

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Time, Insecurities, M/M, Staying over, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Freed's initiative to ask Laxus out on a date was...





	

Freed finally made the decision to invite Laxus on a date. It was an actual date, nothing like the missions they had completed together or the time they spent at the guild or hanging out around Magnolia. He had planned an entire night at his house, he cooked for him, they spent hours discussing, no matter how distant Laxus seemed at first, and the night never ended, as he never left. 

Ever since the moment that Freed seriously confessed to Laxus and he reciprocated his feelings, the situation between them had changed. The lightning mage always tried to impress his boyfriend, while Freed made the most decisions on where to go or what to do. It was like both of them had released their inner feelings and desires, and it worked out pretty good.

The night had passed beautifully, since the first time’s awkwardness didn’t stop them from having the time of their lives. On the other hand, the next morning was different. Laxus woke up and Freed wasn’t next to him. He immediately thought that his boyfriend didn’t feel as good as he did, so he went to the guild early. The extremely confident dragon slayer felt insecure when Freed didn’t tell him exactly what he thought, that’s why he got dressed and decided to give him some space to sort his feelings out.

He went downstairs and noticed the green-haired mage serving breakfast in the kitchen.

“Hi, um, Freed. I stayed too much, I should probably go…”  


“Laxus! What are you talking about? I made breakfast.” He immediately pressed his body against the blond’s and kissed him. “You should eat and then we can go over to your house and take a few things for you to have tonight.”  


“W-Wait, Freed! Should I really come again tonight? I mean, are you feeling okay with this?”  


“I’m pretty sure I showed you my answer last night, Laxus…”  


All his doubts were gone at once. Freed’s eyes made his heart melt, his body collapse. He had heard about this feeling before, yet he had never experienced it so strongly that he needed to release it from his soul and share it with another person. But, this time, he was certain that what he was about to do was right.

“I love you, Freed.”  



End file.
